High Shcool Crusher
by Cuteyamyrose
Summary: Rouge has a crush for someone. Will she be able to get what she needs?


Sonic guys and gals were in high shcool It was a lovely Friday. Sonic was nearly listening to the facts. Tails had eyes on all the time. Knuckles was thinking about the master emerald. Amy was studying hard to be the big girl she hoped to be. Cream was studying chesse who is at home cause no pets allowed in shcool. Rouge... Well she had alittle crush for someone. So she wasnt listening to the teacher at all.  
"Rouge!" The teacher yelled. "Y-Yes ma'am!" "A water tank has the shape of a rectangular prism of base 50 cm2. This tank is being filled at the rate of 12 liters per minutes. Find the rate at which the height of the water in the water tank increases; express your answer in millimeters per second." "..." Rouge was silent as a flower. Well the whole room was silent.. Almost after ready to get yelled at again Tails saves the day. "40 mm/second!" Tails shouted. "Very good Miles! ...You better attention more Rouge!" Tails smiles like he always does when he thinks he's the smartest one in the class. Well he obvious 'Is' everone knew it. 'RING DING DING'. Everone runs out like wild animals. "Wanna go to your house soon ms. Amy Rose" "Sure Cream sounds like fun" Cream left walking to Charmy and Tails wanting to having alittle chit chat. Sonic Jet, and Shadow were chating walking home. Knuckles was by himself and lonely ready about to leave. 'Bet he's thinking about that stupid green emerald' Amy sighed and looked down with an anime sweatdrop. "Amy..." Amy looked up seeing that sexy bat Rouge. "Yes?" "Can I come to your house?" "Sure" Amy smiled with not much happyness. "Thanks" After the discussion Cream came over. "So we're ready?" "Wait..." Cream stopped Amy. "Yes?" "We're bring Rouge?" Rouge sighed sadly. Cream looked guilty but still wanted the answer. "of course no girl party is perfect without Rouge!" "...Ok" They all walked to Amy's house for alittle party date. "So have are you Mr. Sonic's girlfriend Amy?" "Sadly... No" Amy sighed and had anime tears. Rouge shock alittle from Amy saying that. Soon Amy saw Rouge "Is something wrong Rouge?" Rouge jumped alittle. "No.. Im fine." an hour later they finally got. "Yay we're finally here!" Cream yells in joy starts running in. Amy just slowly walks in with Cream so Rouge fellows Amy. "So what do you do around here?" Out of the whole group Rouge was the newbie. She didnt know anything they do at Amy's house. "Well we play makeup alot. "Ok ll just watch T.V." Amy ran to her room with Cream to play makeup. 'Now just alone time' Amy and Cream were giggling alot... Well maybe too much... "Guys can ya'll take it easy on the giggling?" "Sure Rouge!" Later it was very slient. Rouge was watching FHV (Funniest Home Videos). She smiled but only a few time. Amy and Cream hold in there laughter for Rouge to hear the T.V. "Im sorry Amy I gotta go." "Ok Cream bye!" Cream runs out Amy's room "Bye Mrs. Rouge!" "Bye Cream!" Cream closes the door behide her and runs home as fast as she could. Amy came out of her room to check up on Rouge. "What you watching?" "Romantic show" Rouge answers. Amy sat near Rouge. 'Romeo: Oh juliet! Juliet: Oh Romeo! Romeo!' "Ill get us sandwiches" Rouge walked to Amy's kitchen. "Ok Rouge" Rouge got the karft mayo, the breads, the onions and theo others. "Hurry up Rouge!" "Coming!" Rouge starts running but then she trips on Amy "A-Amy!" "Waaah!"

_BOOM~! _

...

...

...

"Eh..." Rouge opened her eyes to see: Onions on Amy's Hair, Bread on Her back And Kraft mayo everwhere on Amy And Rouge's Body. Amy suddenly opens her eyes and in deep surprise "Rouge!" Then It was silent... Then Rouge said the rose's name "A-A-amy.." She whisped into the rose's ear. The rose was still silent not saying very much. "Are you in love.. With someone?" No reply... Rouge started rubbing Amy's beautiful body that had mayo on it. Amy purred lighty. you could hardly even hear it. Amy soon blushed. She couldnt move much but alittle cause Rouge was on top. "Do you like it?" Rouge said slyly "Mmh..." Amy holded in her moans. 'Why the hell im I liking this.. Its just wrong!' Amy though having sexual moments with Rouge was enjoyable but was awkward. She didnt want to hurt Rouge and it felt enjoyable. "Kiss me darling.." Amy looked with shy and shock. When Rouge was ready about to kiss her Amy turns her head in shy and shame "No!" The rose closed her eyes in fear. Unfortunately Amy's ear was closer to Rouge so Rouge whisped in her ear "...Pain..." Amy's eyes opened wide in horror and shock. She remember that nightmare she had.

.:Day Dream:.

'Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

_"Sonic wait up!"_

You're sick of feeling down You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand And I'll show you a world that you can understand This life is filled with hurt When happiness doesn't work Trust me and take my hand When the lights go out you will understand

_Amy trips._

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

_Amy starts crying then she slams her fist to the ground of the grass._

Anger and agony Are better than misery Trust me I've got a plan When the lights go off you will understand

_Background and sky leaves..._

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing Rather feel pain

_Blood fills the dark area._

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

_Rouge comes in the area "Grab my hand..."_

Pain, without love Pain, can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain'

_Amy looks up at Rouge... "Never.." And The room is full with blood.._

_..._

_..._

"R-Rouge..." Amy saids lightly. "Amy..." "was I...I wrong..?" "Its your choice" Amy thought for a moment but I wasnt a hard choice for Amy. Soon Rouge came closer to Amy's lips. "Rouge..." Amy came to Rouge's lips and they lips met.


End file.
